The Completely OOC Reunion of Two (Ex) Best Friends
by I am Bianca Daughter of Hades
Summary: This is a reunion of Jason and Reyna story. But THIS time, it doesn't involve any love, heartbreak, or crazy cat fight. Just a particularly interesting speech from our female praetor. "First of all, hi. I used to be your best friend but you were too busy making out with your pretty little girlfriend to even bother to notice." WARNING: some character bashing vindictive humor


_**WARNING! CHARACTER BASHING AND SOMEWHAT UNFAIRNESS TO THE CHARACTERS BEING BASHED!**_

**Author's Note: ****I am not usually one to bash characters. BUT when I heard about how Jason acted to Reyna, I had to think of what I would do if I were in her shoes... And well, it turned out to be quite a nasty piece of work but I thought it was brilliant and quite funny in a cruel kind of humor. In truth, I certainly do NOT hate Jason or Piper in any way but I had to do exaggerate a lot to make the little speech down there. Just don't get me wrong, okay? So, if you LOVE Jason and Piper, I suggest you stop reading at once! **

**The scene would've been fun to write as an original novel though...XD But anyway, I just went along with it.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do you have to remind me anyway?!**

* * *

Praetor Reyna was quietly eating her dinner and calmly watch her rowdy Legionnaires refuse to fraternize with the Greeks at her table in peace. Until her sister came storming towards her.

"See? This is exactly what I meant!" Hylla hissed with a furious expression, using her head to gesture at two disgusting lovebirds sharing a kiss for the billionth time of the day.

Yes, they were Jason and Piper of course. Aka Annoying, Perfect, Lovey-dovey Brainless Brawn and Barbie.

Reyna groaned inwardly. She had been purposefully avoiding to look at the Greeks' table just to avoid throwing up in front of her Legionnaires. Unfortunately, the Terrible Two had been constantly showing public affection since they set foot on Roman soil. (And probably before that too.) She sighed, "Hylla, we've been over this before-"

"Look," Hylla cut in with a cross expression, "I just don't get why you were so in love with that complete douche bag."

But before she could edge in a word, her half sister, Centurion Alyssa of Third Cohort, walked over and said grimly, "I don't get it either. That, and why you still won't let me kill the two of them and save everyone's poor, permanently scared minds. Oh, and more than a half of my cohort wanted me to tell you that they've lost their appetite."

Just what she needed, another sister who wants to complain about how annoying Jason and Piper were just by existing. (As if she needed any help reminding!)

She just crossed her arms and said emotionlessly, "So you just came here to complain about my former lo- co-worker?"

"Yes! He is such a womanizer!" Hylla said with a completely disgusted look.

"And look at him! Disgracing Rome with a Greek in front of Greeks!" Alyssa pointed at them with a disdainful sniff.

"He really is such an idiot-"

"What's the point of them existing aside from irritating the Pluto out of everyone by existing (and saving the world because a prophecy demanded two out of seven heroes must be annoying perfect and disgusting)?!"

"And he's such a typical male! Who does he think he is to treat you like that? I mean, moving on to another girl just because she's oh-so-pretty and perfect?!"

"What is wrong with him anyway?! Or rather, what was wrong with you?"

"Actually, it should be: What isn't wrong with him?!"

"Anyway, our point is, the inconsiderate and insensitive jerk doesn't deserve you." Alyssa concluded decisively.

"AND he hasn't even gotten half of what he deserves!" Hylla added forcefully.

Reyna nearly screamed in her exasperation and replied sarcastically, "What do you want me to do? Walk over to their table and shove a hard kick to his crown jewels?"

Alyssa and Hylla exchanged a glance before bursting out in unison, "YES!"

"Really?" Reyna crossed her arms disbelievingly with a faintly amused expression.

"Well, it's probably not possible or good for your image. But I would've been so proud of you!" Hylla admitted grudgingly with a regretful face.

Alyssa put on a sly smile, "Well, you can always 'talk' with him..."

"Define 'talk'." Reyna replied with narrowed eyes.

"Express your opinions about him and them! That's brilliant!" Hylla grinned approvingly.

"But-"

"Reyna! One of our mottos are 'veritas'. And praetors should be honest with all her Legionnaires..." Alyssa winked mischievously.

"That...makes sense, Alyssa, thank you." A slow, wicked smile overcame her standard stoic expression as she glanced over at her former co-praetor.

"I'll be back later." She said distractedly as she got up and strutted to the dreaded table.

* * *

"Hey! Hey, you!"

The rowdy demigods immediately silenced. Jason and Piper broke apart with confused faces until they saw Reyna.

Piper scowled, "What do you-"

"Not you," Reyna rolled her eyes, "I meant the blondie."

Everyone knew who she meant and Jason found himself being stared at openly. "Uh..."

"I have a few things I'd like to say to you.

First of all, hi. I used to be your best friend but you were too busy making out with your pretty little girlfriend to even bother to notice. But that doesn't matter now because there is no way that you are still going to be my so-called best friend after this. So, yes. I am cutting all ties that I had with you. You are no longer even friends with me anymore from now on.

Second, I hope you good luck and don't die on this quest! But that's only because the world would be doomed if any one of the Seven dies even though I really wouldn't care less if you DID die. After saving the world and whatever, feel free to prance off to Camp Half Blood with your Cherokee Barbie and stay there for good. In fact, I think that would better for all of us since you are very much Greek instead of Roman so you couldn't have stayed here even if you wanted to. And the people of Rome must also want to have their past 'Saving Grace' who fraternized with Greeks to the point that you're practically Greek yourself and disgraced Rome by showing it off to everyone in the world as if it was something to be proud of. Don't you know? If you turn your back on Rome, then Rome will turn its back on you.

Third, after all this business is done. I don't want to see your face EVER again. Do you hear me? This means I want to hear NOTHING from you and you shall disappear from my life COMPLETELY. I don't care if you and your pretty perfect princess Piper get married and have a bunch of oh-so-perfect kids unless I see them. So IF you dare show your face ever again, I shall not hesitate to treat you as any intruder and scupper your ability to reproduce.

Yeah, so that's about it. Good day to you BOTH."

With that, she stalked away with a satisfied grin, leaving Jason and Piper to gape after her astonishingly.

* * *

_*Greeks' Table*_

Then, people started to burst out laughing as most of the Romans applauded, clutching their stomachs hysterically.

Annabeth was 'coughing' because she 'choked on an ice cube' and Percy was laughing albeit guiltily.

Leo, however, didn't care that his best friends just got told off harshly and might actually have feelings. Hence the reason why he was laughing so hysterically, he rivaled Dakota. "Oh, man. That- That was so hilarious!"

Piper exclaimed indignantly, "Leo!" As Jason winced at the memory.

"I- I can't help it! Oh, gods... That Reyna girl is awesome! Haha...'scupper your ability to reproduce'...I HAVE to get her number!" Leo chortled on, looking at Reyna with a determined expression.

No one really noticed when Jason grimaced a bit at the thought.

* * *

_*Romans' Table*_

Alyssa high-fived Reyna as she came.

Hylla grinned widely, "I am forever proud of you for that!"

Reyna just laughed. It felt good saying what she felt instead of keeping it in as she usually does as praetor.

"That was a bit harsh." Hazel commented uneasily with a sort-of smile.

But Frank grinned guiltily, "She has the right to be."

Gwen said solemnly, "Thank you for redeeming our honor. He didn't even say hi to us!" Gwen gestured to Dakota, Bobby, and herself.

Dakota slurred and leaned on Gwen a bit, "Yeah...son of a gorgon..."

Bobby shook his head, "I don't disagree with what you are saying for once, Kota."

Reyna was about to reply when Octavian stormed over. "Praetor Reyna! Your behavior was completely unwelcome to the Greeks and I fear that it isn't acceptable for praetors to do so!"

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Praetors don't hide the truth and are honest people. Which is probably why you will never be praetor."

Octavian opened his mouth then closed it, storming away furiously.

She just told off her EX best friend AND his girlfriend AND the despicable augur of camp all in the same day.

It definitely felt good.

* * *

**Author's Note: It certainly felt good to get this all out! I'm sorry, it's just that I think it's just so unfair for Reyna and Jason definitely didn't get what he deserved. (C'mon, just a brick in the head?!) Anyway, comment how I wrote this, NOT how this is unfair to Jason and Piper or anything...**


End file.
